Regalo o Castigo ¿Tú,qué eliges? EdBe 17
by fati21
Summary: Bella y sus hermanos son huérfanos y ella trabaja en un club por las noches para poder mantenerlos olvidando su sueño de ser diseñadora,pero todo cambia una noche cuando un chico la salva.
1. Introducción

Hola aquí os dejo un nuevo fic,los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi cosecha,esta historia ya aparece en una web asique no os sorprendais si la veis por ahí jajajja solo quería compartirla con vosotros también.

**Como dije en mis otros fics este fic ha sido eliminado con la excepción de los tres primeros capítulos, debido a los plagios que hay, al igual que con mis otras historias he decidido hacerlo ya con esta.**

**Quien no terminó de leer el fic o quiere leerlo puede hacerlo en mi blog protegido,el link está en mi perfil.**

**PD:Los personajes ya no son Ed/Be**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Miro a mi alrededor y lo único que veo es oscuridad,estoy sola, no veo ni a mis hermanos ni a mis padres,la noche ha caído y los animales se ocultan nerviosos entre los árboles,a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo,hace que todo sea más tenebroso aun. De pronto,unos pasos se aprosiman,asustada corro lo más rápido posible,alejándome de ellos,noto como alguien me observa y me sigue,por lo que aumento la velocidad,las piernas cada vez me pesan más de la velocidad a la que corro,una rama se rompe a mis espaldas y eso me asusta más aun,con miedo miro hacia atrás,mientras sigo corriendo y sin darme cuenta debido a las prisas tropiezo con las raíces de un árbol, el ruido que había a mi alrededor cesa,pero sigo sintiendo como si alguien me observara.  
En ese momento un aire frío recorre mi cuerpo y empiezo a temblar,un estruendo me sobresalta, intento levantarme sin ningún éxito, ya que parece ser que me he dañado un tobillo,lo vuelvo a intentar otra vez,pero un dolor en el tobillo me lo impide de nuevo,miro a mi alrededor buscando algo con lo que ayudarme para levantarme.  
Pero todo está demasiado oscuro y no puedo distinguir nada,pongo una mano encima de algo parecido a una piedra,en ese momento noto como algo líquido cae sobre mi mano,con mi otra mano lo limpio pero vuelve a caer,sorprendida,levanto la mirada-algo de lo que me arrepentí segundos después- delante de mí había un animal enorme y en su boca llevaba algo colgado,al principio no sabía lo que era y asustada empecé a gatear en sentido contrario a donde estaba esa bestia.  
De entre las nubes surgió la luna y entonces lo vi,no era un monstruo,era una especie de lobo tan grande como un oso,de color negro,sus ojos son rojos y aterradores y en su mandíbula cuelga algo que no puedo apreciar,porque la luna se ha vuelto a ocultar entre las nubes,cuando esta vuelve a salir,rogué para que se ocultase otra vez,lo que esa bestia tenía en la boca,era nada más y nada menos que un humano,un adolescente para ser exactos,un chico delgado pero fuerte con ojos verdes y el pelo rojizo,conforme la luz llegaba a aquel sitio,más segura estaba de quien era y no me equivoqué,esa bestia dejó caer a su presa delante de mí y entonces lo reconocí,claro que era un adolescente,era Seth mi hermano,las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro,al igual que el miedo se extendió a la misma velocidad por mi cuerpo,la bestia empezó a acercarse a mí, abrió su hocico y entonces... otra especie de animal blanco se lanzo contra él,sus ojos eran azules,aterrada empecé a gritar,mientras esas dos bestias luchaban,mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y a sudar,empecé a escuchar voces al fondo llamándome.

Asustada me levante de la cama sudando,miré a mi alrededor y la habitación estaba a oscuras y la ventana abierta,lo que hizo que el agua de la tormenta que había afuera entrara en la habitación. Encendí la luz de mi habitación y fui a cerrar la ventana,antes de que la habitación se encharcara,me puse mi bata y fui a ver a mis hermanos. Despacio abrí la puerta y gracias a Dios,estaba durmiendo plácidamente,me acerqué despacio hasta llegar a su cama,lo tapé y le dí un beso en la frente.

- Solo ha sido una pesadilla Bella-dije en voz baja-

Dí media vuelta y cerré la puerta.

- Qué haces?-me preguntó Jake en el oido,eso me asustó y estuve a punto de gritar-

- Dios Jake,me has asustado-le dije mientras me tocaba el pecho,intentando tranquilizarme-

- Has vuelto a tener pesadillas ¿no?-preguntó mi hermano,mientras me llevaba a la cocina y me daba un vaso de agua-

- Sí y esta a sido repugnante-dije mientras me bebía el agua de tirón-por cierto de dónde vienes a estas horas?-pregunté-

- Llegué a las doce,pero viendo la tele me quedé dormido,el ruido de la puerta de Seth al abrirse me despertó-dijo tapándose la boca,conteniendo un bostezo-

- Anda vete a la cama,son las cuatro y mañana tienes instituto-dije-

- Vale,hermanita me voy a la cama,si quieres puedes dormir conmigo,a mi no me importa-dijo Jake-

- Gracias Jake,pero creo que después de esa pesadilla,no me voy a poder dormir-contesté-

- Lo que quieras,buenas noches-se despidió dándome un beso en la frente-

Me senté en el sofá,puse la tele en voz baja y a alguna hora de la madrugada,me quedé dormida. Sobresaltada,me desperte,eran las siete de la mañana y Jake y Seth tenían que ir al instituto y yo tenía que ir a la academia. Iba a llamarlos cuando ambos salieron desperezándose de su habitaciones.

- Buenos días-dijo Seth dándome un beso en la mejilla-

- Buenos días renacuajo-contesté-

- Ahhh,buenos días enana-dijo Jake desperezándose-

- Has dormido bien estas horas?-pregunté-

- Sí y tú has descansado algo?-me preguntó-

- Algo,no sé a que hora de la madrugada me quedé dormida en el sillón-contesté-

- Me he perdido algo?-preguntó Seth-

- Sí el autobus como no te des prisa-dije riéndome- bueno y yo me voy a cambiar de ropa que tengo que estar en la academia en quince minutos-dije con un trozo de tostada en la boca-chicos,hoy no creo que venga a comer,la comida la he dejado en el frigorífico lo único que teneis que hacer es calentarla.

- Que tengas un buen día -me dijeron,mientras salían del departamento-

- Vosotros también-dije ya desde mi habitación-


	2. Arturo

Hola aquí os dejo un nuevo fic,los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi cosecha,esta historia ya aparece en una web asique no os sorprendais si la veis por ahí jajajja solo quería compartirla con vosotros también.

Gracias por leerme :)

_**Arturo**_

Bella POV  
**Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros,una camiseta ancha gris y las deportivas,cogí mi bolsa de deporte y corriendo como cada mañana llegué a la academia,solo tarde unos quince minutos en llegar y allí estaba Arturo.**

- Buenos días Arturo-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-

- Buenos días preciosa-contestó riéndose-lista para empezar la clase?-me pregunto-

- Siempre estoy lista para tí Arturo-contesté-

- Esa es mi chica-dijo-bien pronto empezaremos a impartir clases en las escuelas,ya sabes estamos en Septiembre y la defensa personal es una de las clases extra-escolares en todos los institutos y tu eres además mi alumna predilecta.

- Sí,la verdad que gracias a tí todos los chicos de aquel lugar,sobre todo las chicas aprendimos a defendernos de la gente de afuera-contesté-

- Sí y me alegro que tú no lo hallas avandonado como la mayoría-contestó Arturo-

- Ya sabes,mi deber es cuidar de mis hermanos ya que mis padres no están-dije-

- Bella,tus hermanos te sacan casi dos cabezas,no creo que necesiten tu protección,!ya no!-contestó acariciándome la mejilla-

- Gracias contesté,pero necesito esto para desconectar de todo-contesté-

- Lo sé todavía recuerdo el día que llegasteis tu y tus hermanos a el orfanato junto con Carmen.

**"Flash Back"****  
Después de que mis padres murieran,una asistente social nos llevó a un orfanato a mi y a mis hermanos,los tres eramos menores de edad y no teníamos familia,Carmen la asistenta consiguió que los tres estuviésemos juntos en el mismo orfanato y que no nos separasen,ya que yo nunca se lo permitiría y me escaparía de allí.  
Ese día fue muy duro para nosotros tres,sobre todo al ser yo la mayor y tener que encargarme de todo,tenía 16 años recién cumplidos y mis hermanos tenían 13 y 9 años. Esa noche en el orfanato tube una pesadilla recordando la muerte de mis padres René y Charlie. Mi padre era banquero y mi madre modista,vivíamos en Los Angeles,en una casa grande con jardín y piscina,digamos que económicamente eramos de la clase media-alta,pero yo no alardeaba sobre ello,eso era algo que era superior a mí.  
Íbamos camino a nuestras vacaciones de verano,cantando todos en el coche y riéndonos,y un par de kilómetros más adelante,un oso se atravesó en la carretera,mi padre intentó esquivarlo,pero perdió el control del coche y caímos por un precipicio. Tres días después me desperté en el hospital,me había roto una pierna y algunas costillas,además de haberme abierto una brecha en la cabeza,mis hermanos salieron ilesos y mis padres según me dijeron murieron en el impacto.**

Esa pesadilla me siguió durante mucho tiempo,un día después de tener esa pesadilla fui a la cocina a tomar una vaso de agua y allí vi como unos chicos mayores,le quitaban algo a mis hermanos y les golpeaba,yo les decía que los dejasen en paz,pero me golpearon,con el tiempo mis hermanos me contaron que ellos les quitaban la comida y que les obligaban a hacer cosas malas,cabreada me acerqué a ellos y les pegué un puñetazo,pero al ser más que yo me empujaron y caí rodando por unas escaleras y entonces apareció él Arturo,tenía tres años más que yo,me ayudo a levantarme y me preguntó que por qué me habían empujado le conté todo y desde entonces,se convirtió en mi protector y me enseño a defenderme,meses después empezamos a salir y desde entonces no nos separamos,pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos como hermanos y así era.

_**"Fin Flash Back"**_****

- Yo también lo recuerdo Arturo,es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar-contesté-

- Lo siento Bella,no quería hacerte recordar aquello,pero por los menos todo termino bien-me dijo animándome-

- Sí lo sé,gracias a ti,cuando cumplí los 18,salí del orfanato con mis hermanos y busque un trabajo para pagar el alquiler de un piso,cerca de aquí-contesté-

- Sí,pero me gustaría que fueses a la universidad he hicieses tu sueño realidad,estudiando diseño de moda-contestó-

- Con mi economía y cuidando de mis hermanos,no tengo tiempo de hacer ese tipo de cosas-contesté a la defensiva-

- Hey no te cabrees y por cierto este finde me ha dicho Jessica que vallais a casa para celebrar tu cumpleaños-dijo con la cabeza gacha-no me regañes,que yo no he dicho nada-dijo-

- Sabes,creo que te vas a quedar sin novia antes de que cumplas los 25-le dije-

- Y a tí te van a salir arrugas antes de cumplir los 21-me dijo-deja de fruncir el ceño,estás más guapa cuando sonríes-contestó- y creo que además de hacerme feliz a mí viéndote sonreír,tus hermanos también se alegrarían-dijo-

- Eso fue un golpe bajo-contesté-

- Lo siento,pero es que no soporto ver como tiras tu vida por la borda,mientras te desvives por tus hermanos-contestó-

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Arturo,ya no-contesté tajante-nos vemos mañana

- Esta noche también vas a ir a trabajar a ese antro?-me preguntó-

- Necesito el dinero y solo es bailar encima de una barra-dije indiferente-

- Sí,mientras los hombres babean ante tí al verte bailar en ropa interior-dijo- dijiste que solo estarías una semana y llevas cerca de dos meses Bella,se los has dicho a tus hermanos?-me preguntó-

- No,estás loco,como se lo voy a decir-contesté-

- Son tus hermanos y deben saber que su hermana trabaja en lugares como esos para que ellos vallan a la escuela-dijo casi gritando-

- Es mi vida y no tienes derecho a meterte en ella, Arturo-contesté irritada-me voy llego tarde

- Bella deja ese lugar antes de que sea peor,la última vez estuvo a punto de matarte un borracho,esto es algo serio,dejalo en esta semana o te juro que yo mismo llevo a tus hermanos a ese lugar,para que sepan lo que haces-me amenazo-

- Arturo me estás amenazando?-pregunté-

- No te estoy advirtiendo,dejalo dile a tu jefe que ya no sigues más y busca otro trabajo-contestó-

- Adiós-dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí-


	3. Mi salvador

Hola aquí os dejo un nuevo fic,los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es completamente de mi cosecha,esta historia ya aparece en una web asique no os sorprendais si la veis por ahí jajajja solo quería compartirla con vosotros también.

Gracias por leerme :)

Capitulo 2:Mi Salvador

Bella POV  
**Salí de la academia de defensa personal y me fui a un restaurante cercano para comer algo,sabía que Arturo tenía razón y que solo quiere ayudarme,pero era el mejor trabajo pagado,aunque algunas veces sea peligroso,como la noche que intentaron matarme. Estaba pensando en eso,cuando llegué a mi restaurante favorito,me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas y pedí como cada día una cerveza y para comer unos estupendos spagettis a la carbonara y de postre un delicioso helado veneciano. Tomé la mochila y fui a casa de una compañera de trabajo a dejar mis cosas.**

- Hola Bella-me saludo Anne-

- Hola Anne,lista para empezar-pregunté-

- Sí,Bella podrías hacerme un favor?-me dijo suplicante-

- Anne conozco esa mirada-dije asustada- qué a pasado ahora?-pregunté-

- Necesito que me prestes algo de dinero Bella,por favor,será la última vez -me rogó-

- Anne eso fue lo que me dijiste el mes pasado-contesté-

- Para qué necesitas el dinero ahora,para las pastillas,la mariguana o para alguna droga más?-pregunté alterada-

- Por favor lo necesito,si no me das el dinero me matarán-dijo aterrada-

- Anne es el tipo que vino el mes pasado al bar,el que intento pegarte y al final sacando una pistola un poco más y me mata?-pregunté-

- Sí,es James,por favor,le dije que era para tí y que hoy me pagarías-contestó-

- Qué? Por qué has hecho eso,Dios,tengo dos hermanos y esa gente no parará hasta matarme si no pago eso dinero-dije gritando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Soy tu amiga y así me lo pagas Anne,por qué me metes en tus líos con las pastillas?

- Lo siento de verdad,no sabía que decirle para que me diera más tiempo y fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento-dijo llorando-

- Lo siento mucho Anne,pero no te voy a ayudar,esta vez no-dije- ve a la policia y les cuentas

- Estás loca,me meterían en la cárcel-dijo-

- !Qué! tienes miedo de ir a la cárcel antes de que te maten?-grité-

- Por favor ayudame esta vez,te juro que será la ultima Bella-dijo suplicándome-

- No sé como lo haces,pero siempre terminas consiguiendo lo que quieres-contesté rendida-

- Toma,es lo que he ganado hoy en la academia espero que sea suficiente y una cosa más no me busques más para que te preste dinero,que no lo voy a hacer,me has oido-dije-

- Gracias,prometo que no te volveré a pedir dinero nunca más-dijo abrazándome-

- Venga vamos o Billy se preocupará porque no hemos llegado-dije-

- Bella,te gusta Billy?-me preguntó-

- Qué? Estás loca podría ser mi padre Anne-dije-

- Ya,pero como siempre está contigo y haciendo cosas por tí pues pensé que tal vez le ofrecías tu cuerpo...o algo parecido-dijo nerviosa-

- Que qué? Eso piensas de mí,creí que me conocías Anne,yo no soy una furcia como tú o como Tanya,sabes,no me vendo a los hombres por dinero,eso nunca-le dije- y si estamos tan unidos es porque él conocía a mi padre y me ofrece dinero a cambio de que le ayude con su hija de 14 años en la escuela-dije-

- Lo...lo siento no sabía...-dijo-

- Déjalo y vamos-contesté-

- Hola chicas,ya estaba preocupado por vosotras,nunca llegáis tarde-saludo Mike-

- Hola Mike-saludé- dónde está tu padre,necesito hablar con él-pregunté-

- Está en su despacho con Kate-me dijo-

- Vale,gracias Mike-contesté-

Corriendo como una bala fui a su despacho,pero antes de entrar,paré en seco,parece ser que la que se trabajaba,al viejo Bill era nada más y nada menos que Kate,no sé por qué no me extraña-pensé-  
cuando los gemidos cesaron,llamé a la puerta.

- Billy soy Bella,podemos hablar?-pregunté-

- Esto...Bella,espera un minuto que estoy en el servicio-contestó mientras cerraba una puerta,seguramente la de su armario-pasa Bella

- Hola Billy-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-

- Qué ocurre pequeña?-preguntó-

- Es sobre el trabajo-dije-

- Qué pasa?-preguntó-

- Quiero dejar de bailar-dije-esta noche será la última vez,voy a seguir tu consejo y el de mi amigo y voy a hacer mi sueño realidad-dije-

- Me hace muy feliz tu decisión y me alegro de que te vallas de este lugar no estoy tranquilo cuando veo a esos borrachos verte bailar,sobre todo desde el día en el que casi te matan-dijo-

- Ya lo sé,bueno te dejo voy a cambiarme de ropa-dije-por cierto dile a Kate que salga del armario y que la echaré de menos-dije con una sonrisa picarona-adiós Billy

- Hasta luego Bella-dijo cuando cerré la puerta-

Fui a los vestuarios me puse mi conjunto y salí a bailar al escenario seguida de Anne.  
La música lenta empezo a sonar,poco a poco con el ritmo de la música empecé a mover las caderas mientras un cubito de hielo se derretía por mi escote,los clientes pronto empezaron a silvar y a pedir que me desnudara,poco a poco me quite la camisa,mientras seguía el ritmo de la música,Anne me seguía a mi lado quitándose la falda,mientras bailaba en la barra,de un salto bajé del escenario y subí a la barra del bar mientras seguía mis caderas y le pedía a Mike un chupito de tequila,me lo tomé de un sorbo y seguí bailando,bajé de la barra y volví a subir al escenario.

En ese momento un chico rubio,con ojos claros y alto se acercó al pasillo de los camerinos,era bastante guapo y él no parecía de ese tipo de hombres que va a divertirse a un lugar como este,seguí bailando y de pronto unos gritos empezaron a oírse en el local,asustada,cogí mi ropa y me intenté bajar del del escenario,en ese momento escuché un disparo y me quedé quieta,miré a mi derecha,donde minutos antes estaba Anne y vi como está se retorcía de dolor en el suelo,la bala le había dado en un hombro.

- Anne,estás bien?-pregunté taponándole la herida con la camiseta del uniforme-

- Bella cuidado-me dijo Anne-

Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a James sobre mí.

- Suéltame desgraciado-grite-

- A mi no me hables así-dijo tras golpearme-

- Cómo te atreves a pegar a una chica-dijo una voz tras de mi-

- Valla,chica que es tu noviecito?-preguntó James-

- Sí es mi chica,asi que si no te importa déjala-dijo ese chico-

- Jajajajajaja,crees que es tan fácil,pues te equivocas-dijo James-

En ese momento ese chico y James empezaron a pelearse,en uno de sus movimientos el chico,acabo empotrado contra una pared,sujeto del cuello por James,me levanté del suelo tome una botella de la barra y la estampe en su cabeza,al mismo momento que se escucho un segundo disparo. El silencio inundo el local y yo caí al suelo,parece ser que la bala me había alcanzado y no me dí cuenta,a mi alrededor escuchaba las voces de Mike,Billy y la de aquel chico que me ayudó. Poco a poco la oscuridad fue avanzando,hasta que me cubrió por completo.

**Un ruido a mi lado hizo que abriese los ojos,al hacerlo una luz muy fuerte me cegó,el hombro me dolía mucho y casi no me podía mover,a mi alrededor escuchaba voces,pero no las reconocía,intenté mover la cabeza pero no podía,un hombre según su tono de voz se acercó a mí y me puso algo en la boca, y poco a poco,caí en un profundo sueño.**

Estaba rodeada de luz,me senté y estaba bajo el sol en un claro y delante de mí había una gran cascada,los pájaros cantaban felices,había preciosas mariposas volando a mi alrededor y cerca de la cascada,había una pareja de ciervos bebiendo agua. Esto me recordaba a una película de dibujitos animados que vi en cuando era pequeña. Me puse de pie y me acerqué sin hacer ruido a esa maravillosa cascada,me sente y miré el agua,al ver mi reflejo en el agua me asusté,esa no era yo,era mi madre o eso creía,llevaba un vestido de tela blanco largo precioso y una especie de corona de hojas de olivos con florecillas blancas,la ropa me recordaba a las vestimentas de las mujeres romanas y griegas.  
Una voz llamándome me sobresaltó.

- Bella,dónde estas?-preguntó esa voz-

Al no reconocerla no contesté.

- Bella,hija vamos vuelve-me decía ahora la voz de una mujer-

Despacio me acerqué al lugar de dónde venía esa voz.

- Bella,hija menos mal que estás bien,no sabes lo preocupados que estávamos-dijo mi madre-

- !Mamá!-dije abrazándola a la vez que lloraba-

- No sabes el susto que nos has dado a tu padre y a mí-me dijo-

- Lo siento-dije abrazándola-dónde está papá y mis hermanos?-pregunté-

- Bella otra vez con tus tonterías,ya te lo he repetido muchas veces,tus hermanos desaparecieron hace cuatro años y hace un mes desapareciste tú,menos mal que no nos rendimos y al fin te hemos encontrado-me decía abrazándome-

- Claro-dije algo triste-

- Bueno y ahora vamos a casa te tenemos que preparar para tu fiesta de compromiso-me dijo feliz-

- Bella ven,vuelve conmigo vamos-escuche decir a Jake-

- Jake-dije-dónde estás?-pregunté- mamá? dónde estais todos?-pregunté mientras todo se volvía oscuro-

- Jake,Seth,mamá,papá-grité,pero nadie contestaba-

Poco a poco empece a escuchar unas voces más fuertes y cercanas,una de esas voces estaba segura que era la de mi hermano Jake hablando con alguien del cual no conocía su voz. Empecé a abrir los ojos poco a poco,mientras un pitido muy molesto empezaba a sonar más fuerte.

- Bella?-dijo Jake-

- Ummm-dije-dónde estoy?-dije intentando levantarme-

- Quieta no te levantes-dijo mi hermano-voy a llamar al doctor

- Al doctor?-pregunté- estamos en un hospital?-dije levantándome de golpe,cosa que no debería haber hecho,por que mi brazo izquierdo me dolía demasiado-

- Serás burra,Bella estate quieta,mira se te han saltado los puntos-me regaño Seth-

- Cuándo has llegado tú?-pregunté-

- Llevo aquí desde hace tres días-dijo-

- Tres días?-dije alucinada-

- Sí llevas dormida tres días y por cierto cuando te den el alta,los tres tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-dijo Jake-

- Hola,me alegro de que te hallas despertado ya-me dijo Arturo mientras entregaba dos vasos de café a mis hermanos-

- Hola Arturo-contesté- me podéis explicar como llegué aquí-dije-

- Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-pregunto Arturo-

- Yo estaba trabajando como todos los días en...-me callé,no se podían enterar mis hermanos, así no-

- Bella,lo sabemos nos lo contó todo Arturo,después de que llegase a casa corriendo,diciendo que estabas en el hospital herida de bala-dijo Jake-

- Lo siento-dije-

- Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-dijo Seth alzando la voz- esta es la segunda vez que casi te matan Bella,según nos ha contado Arturo

- Mira Seth,no voy a permitir que me grites,vale-dije gritando-si estaba trabajando en esa mierda de club,era para poder llevar dinero a la casa y poder sobrevivir los tres y poder pagar vuestras matrículas de la escuela

- Y no había otros trabajos que no fuesen de furcia?-bramo-

- Qué,cómo te atrevés?-dije dándole una cachetada-no soy ninguna cualquiera me olles-dije llorando de rabia y de dolor,ya que sin darme cuenta,lo había golpeado con el brazo herido-ahi-me quejé-

- Buenas señorita Swan,pero que demonios ha pasado aquí?-preguntó el doctor-esto tiene mala pinta,se te han saltado varios puntos y estas perdiendo mucha sangre,por favor pueden salir de aquí un momento-pidió el doctor a mis hermanos y a...- cómo,qué hace ese chico aquí?- quieres que tu novio se quede?-me preguntó-

- Cómo?-dije extrañada-

- Ese chico,no es tu novio?-pregunto incrédulo-

- No,ni siquiera lo conozco-dije-

- Pues no lo parece,no se a separado de tí desde que llegaste aquí el viernes,y gracias a él sigues aquí,perdiste mucha sangre y en el almacén del hospital,tu grupo sanguíneo se había agotado,debido al accidente de tráfico que hubo y él amablemente se hizo una transfusión-me dijo el doctor-

- Valla-dije-por qué lo a hecho?-dije en voz alta-

- Bueno esto ya está-dijo el doctor-que descanses

- Gracias-dije mientras el doctor salía de la habitación y volvían a entrar mis hermanos y la policía-

- Bella Swan?-dijo el policía-

- Sí soy yo-contesté asustada-

- Veníamos a tomarle declaración,sobre lo sucedido en el Club Nocturno Los Angeles,el viernes-dijo el policia-

- Claro-contesté-

- Alguien más de los aquí presentes,presenció lo ocurrido?-preguntó el agente-

- Yo-dijo,el chico rubio de ojos azules y alto-

- Bien,pues los demás salgan fuera por favor-dijo el agente-

- Señorita Swan,usted el viernes le dijo a su jefe que dejaba el trabajo no es así?-preguntó el agente-

- Sí así es-contesté-

- Bien sabe usted,si alguna de sus compañeras del club,tenía problemas de dinero por las drogas-preguntó-

- Sí-contesté-

- Esa chica se llamaba Anne?-preguntó-

- Sí agente,se llama Anne-dije-

- Conocía a James?-pregunto-

- Hace un mes vino al club a ver a Anne y estuvo a punto de golpearla,yo me interpuse y al estar borracho,estuvo a punto de matarme con una navaja-dije- luego no volvió a aparecer

- Su amiga le debía dinero entonces,no?-dijo-

- Sí,esa misma tarde,me pidió dinero prestado,para pagar su deuda con él y le dije que sería la última vez

- Nunca se le ocurrió ir a la policía a denunciarlo?-me preguntó-

- Agente,esa chica es solo una compañera y no soy quien para meterme en su vida,solo la ayude un par de veces y ya

- Un par de veces que casi le cuesta la vida-dijo el policía-bueno y qué ocurrió cuando James entró en el club?

- No estoy segura,pero sé que no iba solo,iba con sus colegas,un chico y una chica,si no me equivoco-contesté-

- Son estos?-dijo el agente enseñándome una foto-

- Sí eran ellos-contesté-

- Qué pasó después?-preguntó-

- No lo sé,empezaron a escucharse golpes y gente gritar y lugo escuché un disparo cerca de mí-dije tragando saliva,mientras el chico extraño me tomaba de la mano,ese jesto me tranquilizo-cuando miré a mi lado Anne estaba sangrando en el suelo-dije-

- Bien y qué paso después de eso?

- Intento golpearme y abusar de mí,pero este chico lo golpeo y me lo quitó de encima-dije mirando al chico con una sonrisa-gracias-le dije-

- Luego qué pasó?-preguntó-

- Después empezaron a pelearse,hubo un momento en el que me asuste mucho por lo que le hiciera al chico y tomé una botella y se la rompí en la cabeza,luego lo único que recuerdo es un disparo doble-dije-

- Sí uno de los disparos te dio a tí y el otro a la misma vez,pero por otra pistola mató a Anne-dijo el chico-

- Qué Anne,está muerta?-pregunté atónita-

- Sí señorita Swan murió en el acto-dijo el agente-

- Bien,pues gracias por su ayuda chicos,os dejamos solos-dijo el agente con una sonrisa-

- Gracias-contestamos los dos a la vez,lo que nos hizo estallar en carcajadas-

- Y tú dices que no soys novios-dijo mi hermano Jake,mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas-

- Yo,lo siento-le dije al chico-

- No me importa,la verdad-dijo con una sonrisa-

- Gracias,por salvarme de aquel tipo y por darme de tu sangre-le dije-

- Ya estamos empate,tu me salvaste de que ese tio me estrangulara-dijo-

- Sí-dije riéndome-

- Bueno ya has despertado y yo tengo que irme a casa,se suponía que llegaba el viernes y mi madre se va a preocupar-dijo-

- Gracias otra vez salvador-dije de guasa-

- Salvador?-dijo alzando una ceja-

- Sí,no sé tu nombre asi qué salvador-dije riéndome-aunque no me parece justo,tu sabes mi nombre-le dije-

- Eso es verdad-dijo-mi nombre es... Jasper Hale

- Jasper,bonito nombre-dije riéndome-pues encantada de conocerlo Jass-dije-

- Jass,valla me gusta-dijo riéndose-espero verte de nuevo Bella,adiós-dijo saliendo de la habitación-


	4. Ayuda

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie,fati21


	5. Aviso y consulta

Hola chicas y chicos escribo este mensaje porque he tomado la decisión de borrar mis fics un mes o mes y medio después de terminarlos ya que cada vez hay más personas y blogs además de redes sociales que copian las historias de esta web y de otros blogs sin permiso y para evitar que pase eso con mis historias he decidido eliminarlas y eso es lo que voy a hacer quien quiera leer la historia solo tiene que mandarme un mp y se la mando con su contraseña que caducará en un mes, después de ese mes ese archivo no podrá abrirse y si no te ha dado tiempo a terminarlo sin problema te mando el fic otra vez o te doy la nueva contraseña para otro mes más.

Solo dejaré el primer capitulo de cada fic.

Perdón por las molestias.

**PD todas aquellas personas que quieran recibir algún fic, que pongan en el mensaje su correo separado por espacios ya que ff los borra. Esto también me sirve para aquellas personas que no están registradas en la web para poderle contestar y enviar las historias.**

**Hola a tod s llevo tiempo intentando encontrar otra vez un fic que empecé a leer por quí y ahora no lo encuentro; la trama es sobre twilight, bella es humana mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper además del resto de Cullen son vampiros, los tres fueron convertidos por la misma persona, por lo que son los elegidos para gobernar a los vampiros ya que según una profecia los tres concebirían al vampiro más poderoso. Bella es esa elegida, ya que cumple los requisitos que les avisaron los vulturis, Edward no puede leerle la mente, Jasper no desea su sangre y Emmett la ha protegido de otros vampiros pero ya ha sido marcada por James, asique contra su voluntad en un principio se la llevan a su casa para protegerla ya que deben reclamarla ante los vulturis, antes que James.**

**Espero podáis ayudarme**


End file.
